lexxfandomcom-20200215-history
Brizon (transcript)
(Mantrid drones swarm over a planet, coiling around mountains. In a building in the mountains, a man - Brizon - is lying down on a bed. He gets up when he hears the sound of the drones. He's wearing long robes, a ruff collar and a hat that's suspiciously similar to Mantrid's. Next to his bed, attached by tubes, is a man in a sort of iron lung type contraption. Brizon opens a shutter, and sees loads of drones outside. One tries to get in, so he cuts the hand off it with the shutter. He picks it up, and the fingers wiggle at him) BRIZON: Hello, Mantrid (He drops the hand onto the floor, and walks, trailing tubes, to a door. Behind it is a Brunnen G ship, like the one Kai flew in I Worship His Shadow. Brizon takes a medallion out of a drawer nearby. The man in the machine looks ill, yellowish. Brizon opens a compartment in the machine, and pulls some tubes out. The man jerks and gurgles. Brizon looks at him) BRIZON: Thank you (Brizon flies away in the Brunnen G ship, as the planet is devoured by Mantrid drones) (On the Lexx. Everyone is on the bridge) XEV: So how are we going to find Mantrid? He could be anywhere in the universe STAN: Yeah, what's left of it KAI: Perhaps it is unnecessary to seek him out. I suspect that if we wait, he will eventually come to us STAN: Waiting for Mantrid to find us, that's a recipe for suicide! We've gotta do something 790: I vote that Tweedle commit suicide right here and now - I want some pleasure before this is all over KAI: Mantrid is clearly cogniscent of our presence. As you are aware, his drones have been trailing us for some time now. You are alive, only because he has chosen not to attack XEV: So why hasn't he consumed us yet? 790: Because Tweedle would give him indigestion STAN: It's the game - he's saving us for last XEV: I guess we should feel honoured KAI: If it is the concept of the game that attracts him, I suggest we invite him out to play (Stan claps his hands, gets up on the pedestal, and activates the template) STAN: Lexx - I want you to broadcast everything I say, over every frequency you have, with as much strength as ya got LEXX: As you command, Stan STAN: Hey Mantrid - this is Stanley H Tweedle, captain of the Lexx. Now, Now, you probably know that everybody in the universe - (He gets down from pedestal) STAN: - used to call me a traitor, and a coward, always on the run. Well, no-one's gonna say that about me anymore, pal - especially you, because I'm coming after you. Now it's gonna be your turn to run - oh, unless of course you've got the guts to play a real game, huh? Come on - you know where we are. Let's see you. I'm calling you out, Mantrid - it's showdown time, pal! (His voice echoes out into space) STAN: Unless of course you're the coward now, huh? What are you Mantrid? Are you a man? Are you half a man? Are you no man at all? I'm calling you out, Mantrid (Later, on the Lexx. Boredom has set in. Stan is sitting on the deck, Xev is lying down) 790: While conducting this pointless search for Mantrid, I have composed a new poem dedicated to you XEV: That's nice 790: It's titled "They can eat the universe, but they can't eat our love" - here goes: The planets will be gone, but our passion will burn on The stars will leave the sky, but they won't fall from our eyes So dance in the shower as all is devoured Jump in bed with the head, let me water your flower - XEV: That's enough 790: But there are 789 more verses, love pumpkin XEV: That's enough 790: I'm only trying to comfort you XEV: It's not working STAN: And - (He stands up) STAN: Neither is our broadcast KAI: Not yet STAN: Not yet? Not ever! Mantrid's not answering it. No-one is answering it. I don't think there's anybody left out there to answer it 790: Fine by me STAN: Look - we're alone 790: Who cares if there's anyone left out there! All that matters is Xev, - and the love I feel for her KAI: Not all planets have been destroyed by Mantrid - yet. There should still be some life left in this universe STAN: OK (He gets up on the pedestal) STAN: People of the Light Universe - if there are any of you left out there. This is the Lexx, the most powerful destructive force in the two universes (In his ship, Brizon hears the message) STAN: Now, Mantrid is gonna eat your planet very soon, if he hasn't already, so, join with us, and help stop him, before he consumes the entire universe. It's now or never. Do or die. Together we can defeat him. So, send us your location, and we'll join forces. I repeat, send us your location (On the Lexx, they hear Brizon's voice) BRIZON: I can help you. I can help you STAN: Lexx, locate that signal. Give us a visual, hurry (Brizon's ship appears on the view screen) STAN: What's that? KAI: A type of craft I once flew - two thousand years ago (The Lexx looms over Brizon's ship, and a moth flies out to it. Kai brings the unconscious Brizon onto the bridge) KAI: He's not breathing STAN: Well, maybe that's all for the better XEV: Why? STAN: Because of who he is XEV: He is somebody who might be able to help us STAN: He is somebody who worked for the Divine Order XEV: Kai, do you think he could help us? KAI: He would know more about Mantrid than anyone else alive XEV: That's enough for me STAN: That's too much for me XEV: So what do we do? KAI: Mouth to mouth resuscitation would seem a reasonable option STAN: Well, go ahead KAI: One must have breath to give it STAN: Well, count me out XEV: I'll do it 790: Xev, are you crazy?! Your lips must lock only on me! (Xev starts doing mouth to mouth, as 790 growls) XEV: I think he's dead 790: That's a relief (Xev tries again - and Brizon's hand comes up, holding her head. She pulls away) BRIZON: There is a heaven (Brizon starts choking, and Kai pulls him upright. Brizon unplugs his throat tube, and black gunk dribbles out of it. Xev looks sick) BRIZON: My case? KAI: Right here BRIZON: Thank you. Last of the Brunnen G - I am Brizon STAN: Yeah - Supreme Bio-Vizier to the Divine Order - retired. We know. Kai told us about you KAI: And this is Xev of B3K. And our captain, Stanley H Tweedle. And this is a 790 model robot head - (790 growls) KAI: And our ship BRIZON: The Lexx. You are the thieves who stole it. How are you aware of me? (to Kai) How are you aware of anything? Last time I laid eyes on you, you were an empty headed assassin KAI: I possess many memories, taken from the Divine Predecessor who killed me, and from the Divine Shadow I killed BRIZON: And of course you know of my student XEV: You mean Mantrid? BRIZON: Yes STAN: Yeah, we know more about Mantrid than we care to BRIZON: Mantrid was my best student. An excellent imitator. He had a tremendous gift for absorbing knowledge, but - (Brizon picks up his jar) BRIZON: Unfortunately, he never had an original thought in his head. He, of course, would disagree STAN: I hate to burst your bubble there pal, but Mantrid is a galaxy gobbling juggernaut. And you - look. You got breathing tubes filled with gunk BRIZON: Only temporarily, in both cases. Mind if I have a look around? (Later. Everyone is in the cryochamber) KAI: Mantrid built a machine designed to house his human essence after the death of his body. It worked, except that his essence accidentally combined with the essence of the last surviving insect, which is what is now destroying this universe BRIZON: The machine you are referring to is my design, which Mantrid copied in his attempt to deny death. I'm not surprised he screwed it up. Fortunately, I can unscrew it STAN: How? BRIZON: By switching it off. But I must dine first, else I will not live the hour, and be of no help to anyone (In the galley. Brizon is sucking food up with his neck tube, which makes Stan lose his appetite) BRIZON: Time, as you see, has not been kind to me KAI: We have heard those words before BRIZON: An imitator in words as well as deeds. Kai is mine too you know. Undead assassins like him were all under me (Brizon strokes Kai's face) BRIZON: I'm the one who kept killing machines like him going. Speaking of killing machines - this ship, the Lexx, is my design too XEV: (sarcastically) You must feel proud of all your great accomplishments BRIZON: That's rather a hurtful tone STAN: You, listen - the Divine Order was pure evil, and you worked for it, buddy, so you should feel lucky that the worst you're gonna get from us is a hurtful tone. Say Kai, I don't think he's going to be of much use to us or anyone. Let's put him out of his misery now BRIZON: I can bring your undead comrade back to life XEV: Really? BRIZON: Real life. Interested? KAI: What is of interest to me, at this moment, is finding Mantrid and destroying his artificial life BRIZON: Too bad. She's a wonderful kisser (Brizon has a spasm. More gunk drains out of his tube) BRIZON: To defeat Mantrid I need but one thing - a properly functioning drone arm STAN: Oh, a drone arm. Well, gee, you know, we're fresh out BRIZON: Then we must get one KAI: Where you find one, there are millions BRIZON: So it will require some enterprise. I'm sure we're up to it - collectively STAN: Yeah, well, why should we trust you? BRIZON: Do I seem untrustworthy? XEV: Yes BRIZON: Then consider me untrustworthy (He smiles) (Later, Stan, Xev and Kai are in the cryochamber) STAN: I don't know who's more dangerous - Brizon or Mantrid KAI: Mantrid. Brizon does not have the insect agenda to destroy all humanity STAN: He gives me the creeps XEV: I don't like him KAI: There is little to like about him STAN: And if he designed the Lexx, then he knows how the key to it works, and think he's gonna try to take over XEV: Yeah. Kai, you should keep watch over him at all times KAI: I will do that STAN: Well, I think that we should get him to tell us everything he knows about Mantrid, and then just - send him on his way XEV: And then do what? STAN: I don't know! Whatever XEV: Stan, Stan, we don't have any other plan to stop Mantrid. We have to take a chance (Stan walks off. Xev looks at Kai) XEV: Do you really think he could bring you back to life? KAI: I do not know - though it is true that he was directly in charge of all His Shadow's assassins - including myself. No man would have knowledge superior to Brizon's regarding my - design and construction XEV: I can't see that we have much choice Stan (Brizon comes into view at the far end of the cryochamber) (Later. Everyone is on the bridge, watching a planet on the view screen) 790: This planet is on the border of the unconsumed section of this galaxy. We can expect Mantrid's drones to devour it shortly BRIZON: All the drones report their activities back to Mantrid in the form of data. If we can successfully capture a working one, I can corrupt its normal data stream and replace it with a special command KAI: What command would that be? BRIZON: Since Mantrid's machine is my design, it will respond to a special command code from me. It will shut down when I instruct it to shut down STAN: Just like that? BRIZON: Just like that. Brilliance is simply the art of planning ahead 790: Arrogance is simply being a great big know it all (Brizon is in pain - squelchy gut noises) 790: Here they come (Crones swarm towards the planet. A moth flies out of the Lexx, with Stan and Kai inside) STAN: If we get any closer they're gonna spot us KAI: We must find a straggler STAN: But, if it's a straggler wouldn't it be broken, and don't we need a working one? KAI: That is correct. Therefore, we must get closer (On the Lexx, Xev is watching the view screen. Brizon is watching her. He walks around her) BRIZON: So, you're really part Cluster lizard? XEV: That's right BRIZON: You have a superior anatomy XEV: I do BRIZON: May I have your finger? 790: No! BRIZON: I hardly have the strength to hurt a fly. Don't worry 790: Do worry! BRIZON: I just want to learn about you 790: Don't let him! BRIZON: Give me your finger. I won't bite it off 790: Yes he will! XEV: 790, off (Xev holds up her right hand. Brizon takes her wrist - and sucks her index finger. Xev pulls away, and he wiggles his tongue at her) (The moth nears a cloud of drones) KAI: Decrease speed, Stanley STAN: OK KAI: You'd better get ready (Stan puts on the helmet of his pressure suit) (On the Lexx, Brizon picks up his jar and walks over to Xev) BRIZON: I like your flesh. What do you think of mine? I'll answer for you - it's disgusting. It's decaying. It's dying. But, it will be much better soon XEV: How? BRIZON: You will help me, won't you? XEV: Why? BRIZON: Wouldn't you normally come to the aid of a dying man? XEV: Normally, yes BRIZON: I am a dying man (Xev walks away from him) (In the moth, Kai opens the door and leans out. He catches a drone with his brace) (Brizon and Xev are watching on the view screen) XEV: Yes! (Brizon kisses her cheek) (Kai pulls the drone back into the moth. It grabs his face, but Kai manages to shut the door) KAI: I suggest that we leave now, Stanley STAN: Yeah, right, right (The moth flies away, pursued by drones. Stan takes his helmet off) STAN: I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate my life! (The moth makes it safely back to the Lexx) LEXX: The Mantrid little one armed things that fly around are cutting into my exoskeleton. They are hurting me BRIZON: Lexx is not very bright - but what a beautiful design (Stan and Kai walk onto the bridge. Kai gives the drone to Brizon, who is sitting on the floor) XEV: Stan, do something! STAN: Yeah, what? (Stan gets onto the pedestal) XEV: I dunno - blow them up, just get us out of here! BRIZON: No need. Here we are (He opens the top of the drone arm, but it manages to fly away from him) STAN: Lexx - blow up that - (The drone arm grabs Stan's throat. Kai pulls it away) STAN: Lexx - blow up the drone cloud LEXX: As you command, Stan (Lexx fires - but the cloud splits, and the bolt passes through harmlessly. Kai brings the drone arm back to Brizon) BRIZON: No. No STAN: What do you mean, no? (Stan rubs his throat. Brizon stands up) BRIZON: No. I am dying, so I am not willing to save you unless you help me STAN: We'll help you, just turn off the drones BRIZON: I will switch off the drones when Xev gives me something. Are you willing to help a dying man in his time of need? 790: Kill him now, Kai! STAN: Brizon, we'll help you later, just turn off the drones BRIZON: I may not be alive later. You will help me now STAN: We don't have time! We gotta stop the drones now, can't you see that?! BRIZON: Your number one priority is to stop the drones. My number one priority is to live. When my request is satisfied I will stop the drones XEV: What do you want me to do? BRIZON: Remove your garment (Xev is not happy with this) 790: Please kill him now Kai BRIZON: It's not as drastic as it sounds. I simply want to share something with you XEV: (suspicious) Share what? BRIZON: I must perform a small insertion into you - (He holds up a needle) BRIZON: With this 790: Kai - kill him! LEXX: I am hurting STAN: Look, we don't have time for this. Turn off the drones, now! XEV: Kai, make him switch off the drones (Kai moves toward Brizon) KAI: Switch off the drones BRIZON: Or what? KAI: Or I will kill you - now STAN: I just hope we're not too late (Brizon holds up his medallion. It opens, and a blue light crackles onto Kai's forehead) KAI: Who do you want me to kill, Supreme Bio-Vizier? BRIZON: One or both of these - but not just yet. First, you will apply a little coercion - to him (Brizon points at Stan. Kai walks to the pedestal. His brace grabs Stan's neck) BRIZON: (to Xev) Now, remove your garment. I must have access to your torso XEV: Kai. Kai, what are you doing? BRIZON: He is doing, and will continue to do, what I say. Another excellent example of planning ahead. Now, remove your garment 790: No! XEV: No BRIZON: Yes. I will die very soon, unless you share your liver with me. I'm very sorry to have to press you in this way, but I insist, and I have nothing to lose 790: Xev, no! XEV: 790, off 790: No! XEV: Off! STAN: Do it to me! Take mine! BRIZON: Kai (Kai tightens his grip on Stan) BRIZON: Lie down. It won't be pleasant, but I'm sure you can handle it (Brizon strokes Xev's cheek. She lies down) (Later. 790 opens his eyes, and gasps. Xev is lying on the floor while Brizon attaches a plug to her stomach, beneath her costume. He disconnects the tube from his jar, and attaches a spike to the end) 790: No! (Brizon sticks the spike into the plug. Xev gasps, and there is a gurgling sound. Brizon leans over her) BRIZON: Thank you. Now, it's my turn to help you (He motions for Kai to release Stan. Kai brings the drone arm to Brizon, who aims his medallion at it. Blue light crackles - and outside the Lexx, all the drone arms go limp) XEV: Thank you BRIZON: Thank you (Xev gets up) XEV: Can you pull this thing out of me? BRIZON: No XEV: Well then I'll pull it out BRIZON: No, no. Last of the Brunnen G - if she pulls it out, kill her at once KAI: As you request, Supreme Bio-Vizier (The Lexx flies through the cloud of motionless drones) BRIZON: Mantrid! Impostor. You intellectual runt (He pulls Xev along behind him) BRIZON: You're no match for Brizon. You never were! I'm coming for you Mantrid. Tremble before me. Mew like a baby before I find you XEV: Have all the drone been deactivated? BRIZON: All drones everywhere, and Mantrid's machine too STAN: Um - er - how, how, how do we find Mantrid himself? BRIZON: From what you describe, Mantrid did not fully complete his version of my machine, therefore it should only have limited mobility. He cannot be more than a few days removed from his original planet. We will concentrate our search in that vicinity XEV: Are you certain? BRIZON: Not one hundred percent. One hundred percent certainty implies one hundred percent perfection, and that has always eluded me - just (Stan activates the template) STAN: Lexx - LEXX: Stanley? STAN: Take us to Mantrid (The Lexx sails on. Later - ) 790: Never allow anybody onboard the Lexx. Never allow anybody onboard the Lexx. NEVER ALLOW ANYBODY ONBOARD THE LEXX! (Stan is bound and gagged on the pedestal. In the galley, Kai watches as Brizon spoon feeds Xev) BRIZON: The more you eat, the better I feel (Xev bites the spoon, angrily. She gets hold Brizon's tube, but Kai grabs her hand) BRIZON: Careful. Remember - Kai will kill you if you remove our little link XEV: You will die too, if you kill me BRIZON: Not right away. I'll just have to suck the juice out of your captain instead - though he is very much my second choice XEV: You are a monster BRIZON: No. I am a parasite, and you are my hostess (He strokes her face, and smiles) (Later, they go back onto the bridge. Xev doesn't look well. Stan tries to say something) BRIZON: You'll get used to it. I certainly have 790: You deranged megalomaniac swine! You organ draining super fiend! Release my love this instant! BRIZON: I must say, I find the blitherings of your robotic spittoon most annoying. Silence him, or I'll have him destroyed XEV: Quiet, 790 790: My abused angel. He'll never be hooked into you like I am. He - XEV: Quiet BRIZON: Why all the long faces? We have defeated Mantrid's drones. I am ecstatic. Smile (Kai smiles a ridiculous smile) BRIZON: Come, my charming provider of life's vital juices. It's a lovely universe - what's left of it (They look at the view screen) BRIZON: You can stop smiling now, Kai (Kai stops smiling. Brizon strokes Xev's plug) BRIZON: Robot - call me when you see something. Come (He pulls Xev behind him) BRIZON: That means everybody (Kai unties Stan) STAN: Kai? Kai! (Xev's bedchamber. Brizon is sitting beside her on the bed, stroking her neck) BRIZON: You're very beautiful (Xev hisses at him) BRIZON: I'm even feeling a bit of the old flame. I'd like to enjoy you, the real way, but with this body, it's just not possible XEV: I'm so sad to hear it BRIZON: That's where Stan comes in (Stan is on the other side of Brizon) BRIZON: I can't do it on my own, but he's got what I need (Stan looks worried. Brizon attaches a tube to his own groin, puts a two pronged device on the end) BRIZON: I think I'm starting to get excited. Hold him down (Kai holds Stan down on the bed. Xev growls) BRIZON: That makes me hot - mmm (Brizon chuckles. Xev puts her hand on his arm) XEV: Tell us about yourself. Tell us - what you did before BRIZON: Does she really want to hear thrilling stories from my days as Supreme Bio-Vizier, or is she stalling for time? I think she's stalling. You can enjoy this, if you let yourself (He points the prongs at Stan. Two spikes flick out) BRIZON: You won't STAN: Xev - XEV: Be brave Stan (Brizon runs the spikes down Stan's body - then they hear 790) 790: I think I've found it! I think I have located Mantrid's machine! (Brizon takes the spikes away, pinches Stan's face) BRIZON: Quicker than I thought (They all go back onto the bridge) 790: Oh, Xev. Did that animal soil you? XEV: I'm OK (The Lexx approaches a sphere made of concentric layers of interlocking drone arms, surrounding Mantrid's machine) BRIZON: Knock knock. Anybody home? STAN: Do you want me to blow it up? BRIZON: No (to view screen) I've got you. I've defeated you, humiliated you. You're at my mercy now, bio-fraud, and we're all out of mercy at the moment. Come on Mantrid - let's see you. Show us your ugly face. Look at you. Look at you (Mantrid's head appears on the view screen, with a background of shifting colours) MANTRID: Brizon BRIZON: Who else? Self-loving pretender MANTRID: Who else, indeed. Are you here to worship me? To kneel before my achievement? BRIZON: You prion! Gaze into the eyes of Brizon, and know that you were always, always, second best MANTRID: Second best, you? Deluded, flatulent, false, you should be grateful to crawl behind me and suckle my shit BRIZON: My accomplishments supersede yours at every turn. You stole what you are from me! MANTRID: I stole nothing, I created all BRIZON: Liar! I am the greatest repository of man's intellect, the supreme sorcerer in nature, the ultimate diviner of things known and unknown! MANTRID: (laughs) Blundering interloper. I am the greatest bio-vizier of all time, that ever was and all that ever will be (laughs) BRIZON: You my friend are the collected sewage of ten billion dynasties. Your legacy has been flushed out MANTRID: You my friend are a leaking boil on the anus of a cancerous rodent, squeaking from a damp corner of oblivion BRIZON: Gas bag MANTRID: Slime sack BRIZON: Sycophant MANTRID: Midget. And look - you even brought little helpers with you. The love slave with a personality (Mantrid sticks his tongue out) MANTRID: The dead man, and the fool (He pulls a face) BRIZON: Tell me, oh prince of polyps, how does it feel to be laid low before my superior genius? MANTRID: No, no, no, no, no. Your name forever grovels before mine. You dear Brizon, then and now, simply do not matter BRIZON: Enough, Mantrid. Your worthless life is in my hands now. Remember - brilliance is simply the art of planning ahead (Brizon holds up his medallion) BRIZON: A lesson you seem not to have learned, pupil of mine (Mantrid looks worried) MANTRID: Brizon, dear colleague - let's start a dialogue BRIZON: (laughs) Yes - a time to die - alogue (Mantrid's face disappears from the view screen, leaving an image of space. Stan puts his hand on the template) BRIZON: No! STAN: Don't you want me to blow it up? BRIZON: Yes, but not yet (The Lexx flies closer. Stan has been tied up again) 790: Tweedle, in spite of all the dread I feel at this moment, seeing you in this state does give me some gratification (Xev and Brizon are in a moth. He is stroking her neck) BRIZON: I'm as giddy as a schoolgirl. I have to thank you for rescuing me XEV: (sarcastically) You're welcome. So I guess now you're going to insert yourself into the machine? BRIZON: You think that's what's driving me? XEV: Yes. The universe goes from Mantrid to Brizon. What a great improvement BRIZON: It would be an improvement. All I want, what I really look forward to doing, is having that once in a lifetime feel-good experience of pulling the plug on Mantrid. I may not be your favourite person, but I will destroy the insect's life essence at the same time as I destroy Mantrid's. I will put myself in the machine, but I will have no primitive desire to destroy humanity, or the world. In fact, I will take great pleasure in putting the universe back together XEV: So you'll be the new Divine Shadow? BRIZON: No, no, far more than that. God would be an appropriate title (smiles) XEV: When you said you could bring Kai back to life, were you telling the truth? BRIZON: No, of course not. I mean, look at me. I can't even bring myself back to a real life. Kai is dead for all time. Sorry (The moth flies inside the drone structure. Brizon walks into Mantrid's machine, pulling Xev behind him) BRIZON: Can you feel me now, Mantrid? Are you trembling? Glory be, some days are sweet indeed. Look, it's Mantrid's head (The head is on the floor. Brizon squats down, and turns the head to face him) BRIZON: Rather a pathetic end for such a promising student - what is this? (The head is fake. A drone arm shoots out of it and grabs Brizon. They hear Mantrid laugh) MANTRID: Surprise! The pathetic end is reserved for you (The drone arm crushes Brizon's medallion. On the bridge of the Lexx, Kai sways, then gains control of himself) STAN: (through the gag) Kai? KAI: Yes, Stanley? STAN: Are you back? KAI: Yes, I'm back (He unties Stan) STAN: Oh, thank you Kai (Inside Mantrid's machine, drone arms pull Brizon to the floor. Xev struggles to disconnect the tube connecting them) MANTRID: Go. There will be an appropriate time - but not for you, dead man (Xev takes the moth back to the Lexx, and walks onto the bridge. She is not looking at all well) STAN: Xev, oh my (Stan helps hold her up) 790: Darling, you're hurt! Help her, Kai XEV: Blow up the machine, Stan STAN: Yeah (He gets up onto the pedestal) STAN: Lexx - blow up Mantrid's machine. Do it now! LEXX: As you command, Stan (The Lexx powers up - and fires) XEV: Good riddance STAN: Look! (The drone structure separates, letting the blast pass by) KAI: It was a decoy all along MANTRID: Correct! A decoy that only a second rate mechanic would fall for (The drones combine to form a giant Mantrid head near the Lexx) MANTRID: Of course I noticed the primitive little bug he placed in an early version of the machine I've become. His death has given me particular pleasure, as yours soon will KAI: Your drone arms have already eaten most of this universe (Xev falls against Kai's back) KAI: Is that not enough? Do you have to destroy everything? MANTRID: You're trying to reason with me, but I am a machine and will not respond in kind. I tell you that part of my programming comes from the insect in me, so I get satisfaction in the destruction of humans and their habitat. But my satisfaction will not be complete until I have destroyed you, last of the Brunnen G (Xev puts her hand on Kai's shoulder) KAI: Then what are you waiting for? Here I am. Why don't you come and destroy me now? MANTRID: Because I'm enjoying the game, and the game will end when you, the very last thing in this universe, succumb to me. You will not have to wait long. Our game is almost at its end. Toodle-oo (The drones scatter, and fly away) (The cryochamber. Xev is in a cryopod, and 790 is monitoring an x-ray) 790: Gently, gently! Don't harm my honey pot (Xev clings onto Stan for support as Kai tries to remove the spike from her stomach. She screams as it comes out. Kai hands the plug to Stan) KAI: She'll be fine XEV: For the little time we have left (She rests her head back in the cryopod) STAN: So what now? (Kai and Xev look at him) STAN: Somebody? Category:Transcripts